falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Germany was a pre-war nation located in Central Europe and was a major country back in pre-war times. It was a European country that was one of the major member states of the pre-war European Commonwealth. It was a bastion of European democracy however, it fell into conflict with its neighbors and was destroyed during the Great War. History Background For much of the 20th Century, Germany was an agressive and imperialistic nation where the country had taken part in instigating World War I and was responsible for starting World War II during its time under the control of the Nazi Regime. Following Germany's defeat in World War II, the country and even its capitol, Berlin, were split up and divided amongst the Western Powers of the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and France on the Western Side while the Soviet Union got the Eastern Side. The country would remain divided until 1978, when the Soviet Union and the United States had broken off tensions and the USSR withdrew from all of its central european territories and allowed them to become independent states. Germany reunified that year and quickly became a democratic state. Over the next few years, Germany would rise and become the main role model for European Democracy and leadership. Uniting Europe At the very dawn of the 21st Century, the leaders of both Germany and Europe gathered together and on January 1st, 2000, the European nations had officially united and became known as the European Commonwealth and the commonwealth soon spread throughout Europe and eventually united most of the continent. By 2020, Germant was absorbed completely into the European Commonwealth and only existed on paper but was the economic headquarters for Europe. German Finance Ministers were often in charge of running Europe's Central Bank and amking sure the Euro was still valuable and could compete with the US Dollar and Soviet Ruble on the global markets. Middle Eastern Conflict By the start of the 2050s, Germany had began to suffer economic losses with thr global shortage of oil like the rest of the world. In 2051, the German Chancellor was sent to the United Nations in New York to negotiate peace between the newly formed United Arab Coalition and the European Commonwealth. Peace talks did not last nor go anywhere and so Germany withdrew from the United Nations in 2052 and the rest of the commonwealth soon followed suit. In 2052, the German Army was deployed to the Middle East in an effort to secure control over the loast remaining oil supplies in the world and the region to keep Europe supplied with oil. German Forces were deployed from Italy and soon arrived in Turkey where German Armored Divisions clashed with Turkish Forces and other UAC troops alike. The Germans proved to be quiete effective at tank warfare and handled most of it throughout the war. Back at home, protests and riots broke out in Berlin and other major cities as the war efforts had drained much of the country's financial resources and there was a shortage on basic supplies. In 2053, the city of Tel Aviv in Israel was destroyed in a nuclear terrorist attack by unknown arab terrorists and Germany soon mobilzed fleets of bombers and began to drop nuclear weapons against all UAC Forces stationed in Syria, Egypt, and Lebanon which crippled the UAC forces in those countries. Eventually however, the UAC had launched a desparate invasion of Southern Europe with European Armies spread thin throughout the region however, German Armored Divisions and the Royal Air Force had decimated the UAC forces and pushed them out of Sicily and Greece by Januaray of 2059 and German forces began to withdraw and return home a month afterwards. Rise of the Confederacy Following the end to the Middle East conflict with the collapse and dissolution of the UAC, Germany was left with little options as the oil reserves ahd drained during the war and the soldiers came home with their sacrifices in vein. Furious at the European Commonwealth, many German activists and politiciasn formed the Democratic Socialist People's Party and was lead by Konrad Heller who advocated for German withdraw from the commonwealth and did so by January 15th of 2060 following a landslide victory in the nation's general election. In June, the European Commonwealth had collapsed and the formation of the Greater German Confederation after neighboring Luxembourg and Austria merged with Germany for economic stability. Eventually however, Germany grew too needy for German regions and thus instigated the European Wars. War with Europe On April 1st, 2060, Konrad Heller as the Chancellor of Germany, had demanded that Switzerland hand over all German-speaking regions of the country (the most of the country), and allow Germany to annex them into the country. This soon lead to the mobilization of Italian and French Forces in an effort to defend against a newly agressive Germany which emulated the Third Riech from hundreds of years ago. On April 10th, the German Air Force had mobilzed and began bombing the city of Bern in France and other French cities. German Forces launched an invasion against the neighboring state of Czechosloakia and had made an alliance with Hungary where both nations invaded the country and quicky took it over. Czechoslovakia had officially surrendered on July 15th in Budapest where the two nations agreed to not show hostilities and this allowed Hungary to invade Poland as well. On July 20th, Chancellor Heller and the Generals of the German Army had met in Berlin where they discussed how Germany should take advantage of the Hungarian Invasion of Poland and increase the war effort against Britain and France. Heller agreed after the leaders of the German Air Force and Navy organized a plan where German Bombers would fly over England and bomb London, Manchester, Portsmouth, and other major British cities to decrease the war-effort and demoralize the country. From June of 2065 all the way until the Fall of 2066, the skies of England were filled with German bombers as they continued to hammer and demolish all of Britain's great cities. The campagin ended with the hault of all British supplies to France and eventually allowed Germany to invade the country. In 2068, Germany was succeeding in their campaign when the British arrived and eventually turned France into a warzone for much of the war with niether side advancing far enough to decalre victory. Destruction By the year 2077, Germany was one of the only remaining European nations to not have exhausted all of its military resources in the endless conflicts the country's had with its neighbors. The campaign in France had gone to a stalemate and German bombers were being preped for another run but was delayed when the German Government had began to expand the development of fallout shelters after Soviet Nucelar Missile Sites were detected in Eastern and Southern Europe. This caused great fear and the bomber squad was soon repurposed for nuclear response and werw mobilized on October 23rd, 2077 when the Great War began. The German Bombers were deployed as half of them went to France and the other half the Soviet Union. The ones in France succeeded while the ones deployed to the USSR were destroyed by early nuclear strikes. Eventually however, Germany was wiped out like the rest of the world and was plunged into nuclear fire and eventually nuclear winter. After the Great War, Germany was hit hard and lied in ruins due to it being hit by Soviet nuclear warheads for having instigated the European Wars but, it was not lost. Many Germans had survived and managed to escape into the post-war wasteland where there was still surviving remnants of Germany that could be salvaged. Many had established a new German confederacy while others restored the old kingdom of Prussia and others simply formed various nation states over different ideologies. Germanic tribes had emerged and the Keiser was re-established in the Kingdom of Prussia to the north while the chancellorate was revived in the south in the New German Confederacy. Government Germany was originally a democratic parliamentary republic back in pre-war times. The president was the head of state but the chancellor had all the political power in the country. Democracy was highly valued and was strengthened in Germany as a means of making up for the dark past of imperialism and fascism in the 20th Century. After the Middle Eastern War had ended though, Konrad Heller took office and Germany returned to the days of fascism. The presidency was abolished and the Chancellor reigned unopposed while a confederation was established in the country comprised of various ethnic German states and republics with the capitol being Berlin. Military The Bundeswehr, or the Federal Defense or the German Armed Forces to others, was the primary military force of Germany. It was comprised of the army, navy, air force, joint support service, and information command. It had a total of 480,000 active men and women in service and was one of the most professional and powerful armies in all of Europe matching up with that of Britain and France while trailing behind the Soviet Union. By the time of the European Wars, the Bundeswehr was abolished and was reformed into the German People's Army which was made up of three branches; the ground forces, naval forces, and air force and remained of the finest militaries in all of Europe. Germany also possessed nuclear weapons due to the arsenal of the European Commonwealth which was siezd by Heller's orders in 2060 and was used to deter other rival powers such as the USSR and the United States. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Locations